


Am I Really Gonna Lose You Tonight?

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between goodbye and hello how did we come to this? Is there something we missed? (It was all in Zayn's head...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Really Gonna Lose You Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> one anon on tumblr wanted zayn and liam building the robot zayn bought in japan, and then zayn snaps at him and liam leaves. another anon wanted a prompt based on 'leaving' by westlife. i put them together and this is the outcome. i hope it's okay and it is what you both wanted even if i sort of got a little off track i think...

_But I know you're leaving_  
I know that smile  
I can tell you've been crying  
You're gonna say goodbye  
I wish I could stop you  
But you've made up your mind  
I beg you don't go  
But I already know you're leaving 

Japan was supposed to be fun and definitely and amazing time for the boys, however for Zayn it was the exact opposite. He just didn't feel well. He thought it was just going to be some 24 hour kind of bug but he was wrong. Things were progressively getting worse and he didn't ever realize till after the fact that he snapped at Liam for no reason at all. He regretted it the second the words came out of his mouth, and now he was determined to fix it before it was to late...

"Let me help you build the robot, Zee, if you aren't feeling well maybe you should stay in..." Liam suggested concerned for the older boy, who's features were not their normal skin tone-looking pale and his hazel eyes were dim. Although Zayn and Liam were barely speaking to each other these days, these type of worries scared the Wolverhampton. He honestly missed the days when Zayn told him everything and was full of life, not some sick looking miserable young boy. The two of them actually making themselves sick and not even knowing it because they were both pretty darn stubborn.

"You can help me... but don't tell me, I need to see a doctor, I'm completely fine." He lied, and Liam knew he was lying but instead of snapping at him, he just sighed rather annoyed as he took a seat down on the floor next to Zayn. He looked him up and down raising his eyebrows at him as if to tell him, he heard that sigh loud and clear. Liam looked back at him with that puppy dog face that was a natural look for him anyway. Zayn now sighed on his own wishing he could utter move than just being rude to him, but silence between them cut like a knife -- like this seemed to be an on going thing lately and Zayn was the one to start it. And it just keep the younger boy quiet himself.

Together the Robot that they were building was not working out the way Zayn wanted it to and he sighed rather loudly snatching it from Liam and made it clear that he didn't want him to help him anymore. Liam wasn't going to give up on that easily though as he went to attach an arm on the Robot and Zayn was quick to now speak up. "No! Stop! You're doing it all wrong, I can't stand you right now, you're just annoying me! Leave yeah?" He pointed towards the door. Liam didn't say anything but give a nod and a hurt look on his puppy-like-features. Leaving though, for some reason he wasn't even mad at him but he slammed the door shut behind him as if it would help Zayn realize that he in fact really hurt his feelings even if he wasn't mad, he was just sick of this tension between them and wanting things to work out between them, wanting whatever it was between them to just stop and together they could be one forever.

  
_Something is different this time_  
It just doesn't feel right  
Have we broken in two?  
Am I really gonna lose you tonight?  
You come walking in  
Tears in your eyes  
Pretending like it's alright

Well, that was the regret that began linger in Zayn's stomach. He really didn't feel good though, and the Robot was done but he didn't care because he just wanted Liam and to be in his arms. Zayn laid himself down on the floor and he passed out just forgetting about everything even if he'd wake up to the problems anyway. They had to do a interview/press conference kinda thing but during the photo shoot Zayn thought back at the past events (that only happened just hours ago) and his stomach started turning. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. Nerves? Wanting to make up with Liam once and for all? Maybe it was just something he ate but the more he stood there the more his tummy stared to really bother him. He gave on look to Paul as soon as they were to sit in stools and was ushered away to puke. As Liam looked to his left he realized that Zayn had left him, obvious worry appeared at his features. And then squeezing his microphone a little bit in his hand as they went on with the interview. He knew Zayn didn't look all too well considering he saw that a few hours ago too. And he was still concerned even if they were ''fighting", just wanted nothing but to get into his arms again were he belonged, just like Zayn thought previously just before he passed out onto the floor to be woken up to this interview. It only resulted him to be puking in a bathroom and back at the hotel once he was done.

_Here come the sleepless nights_  
Here come the tears I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the last goodbye leaving us behind  
Oh this can't be right

He thought it, but it wasn't the truth. Liam wasn't going to leave him. If Zayn was being honest, he didn't expect Liam to show up like old times. He wanted the concerned Liam to make it all better though no matter how rude he was to him. He prayed for it so much that his body started to literally crave it and he felt like he was being put into a coma of his own delusion.

Liam really did walk in on him though finding The Bradford sprawled out against the bed. Purposely, he jumped out to the bed to startle him and to get him to sit up. He waited for the curses to pour out of his potty mouth but instead it was just a look, but behind that looked almost like an apology with just those hazel eyes starting to change color to a little bit of a darker shade. Liam wasn't sure if he should speak yet, Zayn's eyes color were still changing and then tears began to stream from them. He was waiting for that breakdown. Finally, but even it was Zayn the one to break down and feel like he was losing the battle, Liam needed to know something. 

"Look, Zayn I'd rather have you tell me straight whats wrong rather you ignore me and make me feel like crap half the time. We fight constantly, and I need to know. I need to know what's wrong. What did I do?" He pointed to chest, actually hurting himself at how hard he did it.

"I just knew i was losing you, I thought you were moving on. I thought if I pushed you further out of my life I could forget about you all together." Zayn answered him barely audible, but Liam heard all right. And it felt like a thousand knives being stabbed into his chest worse than his own strength when he poked himself. "I don't want you to think that it worked though Li, because it was certainly didn't. It made it a billion times worse and I fucking need you..." Now tears started to dream down his face and he hated himself so fucking much.

"God, Zayn. You are suck a dick." He smirked paying attention to Zayn's tears as he caught of a few of them at the bottom of his cheeks before they fell of off his face. "...but I do mean that in the most meaningful way." He promised leaning forward to press an innocent kiss to his lips. "You can't get rid of me that easily, and even if you tried and tried so hard just like you were...I'd still come crawling back to you. I'd find a way to get myself back into your life." He confessed giving Zayn a moment to breath and let the words sink into his brain. "With all do respect, Zee you couldn't get rid of me that easily, you know I'm in love with you right?"

Zayn was not able to utter a single word at all that Liam was saying, and it felt like the more that he was silent the more Liam was going to keep talking, but he shut him up by just attaching his lips to his and pushing him down forward against the hotel bed. The kiss lasted for a really long time and that was perfectly fine with them. They needed to make up for all of that time in between that they fought. Their kiss was what kept them together, it was in their kiss that proved everything and anything, they no longer needed anymore words. The stupid fight was over. 

FIN.


End file.
